Love Me By Me
by Neon Douche
Summary: Fat,skinny. Buff,weak. Vintage,modern. Filthy,clean. Who ever I am love me by me and not someone who I don't want to be. Pudd.


**Hey! So while I'm recovering from sudden illness I give you, MY FIRST ONESHOT! Enjoy and review!**

**Year 1**

**Freshman**

I walked down the halls, people were giving me ugly and disgusted faces. Nothing new I guess it had been like this for the past two years, the names seemed to be the only ones to change from ugly to stick to dumb ass to fat ass. It hurt me but not to much I still was strong only weakened inside. Friends and family are all I've got to help me through the when I fight back the attacks get worse. People break into my locker and steal, break, or vandalize its contents. They attack me where I'm vulnerable; the locker rooms or after school. Sometimes the blackmail me saying they have secret (photo shopped) pictures in their possession but I didn't mind that much. People say it's unhealthy that I ignore my current situations but my plan is to wait and make them come to their senses even if it means death that will increase their guilt know that they cost the world another life.

I round the corner and see the same old bully with the same old gang with the same old words they say.

"Blah blah blah blah…you mess with us…blah blah blah blah…take your neck and…blah blah blah…until you turn blue…blah blah blah blah…kick your ass… blah blah blah." Was all that I heard.

"You know, I'd love that, go strangulation." I replied sarcastically. This was that first time a made a remark like that to their faces. The four boys stood there in shock the anger in their fists loosened and their stances looked weaker. Without another word said I casually strolled around them and headed to my next class. I just know they're going to attack again sooner or later.

**Year 2**

**Sophomore**

I put on the eye patch and tightened the bandages before I got on the bus. Yesterday while biking home someone loosened the screws on my bike and it feel apart seemed like someone planned it because the next thing I know five people, two girls and three boys, were kicking, punching, scratching, and cutting me. In the middle of the assault one accidentally scored my right eye. Someone notices and they all run leaving me in my own blood, sweat, and tears.

I heard a few gasps and whispers, I bet someone all my savings that they're going to start a rumor of me trying to commit suicide. I sat in my usual seat in the back row, people were edging away from the smell of raw flesh and to be honest I would back away from me to if I got a whiff of the stench.

School was just up ahead but we stopped in front of a new house. Looks like a newbie will join the "Let's hate me" club, you know that exists people do actually really hate me. Crystal blue eyes, masculine features, and short brown hair, he was cute, too cute to notice me. From where I was at, I could see every girl fall for him. I was to angry to pay attention anymore that I didn't even see him sit down next to me and say "Hi". That was another mistake I just made.

**Year 3**

**Junior**

Harry Judd. The only person who ever talked to me. The only person who ever sat near me. The only person who knew me. You see, after we departed from the bus Harry tried his hardest to get to know me, apparently I "interested" him in some sort of way. We became friends and he introduced me to some friends he had before the transfer, Danny and Tom. We talked a lot but I didn't bring up the bullies or the real reason of the eye patch and the bandages. I told him it was from a biking accident…it was half true!

One day I entered the cafeteria searching for Harry at a table but I could see him. I shrugged. I got my lunch and sat down at an empty table to start eating. I saw a hand slam down on the table and three voices emerged after that. Shit.

"Blah blah…we had enough of you…blah blah blah…gonna take this knife and…blah blah blah…choke from your own fingers…blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." One said.

"…I love that taste of my fingers." I simply got up held my tray in my hands and sat down in another table. A boy stopped me before I could take another bite from my sandwich, he punched me in the face and I fell backwards. The room fell silent. I slowly got back up ready for another blow. I heard a punch but it wasn't from him to my stomach but from Harry to _his_ face. I was so shocked that I fell back down. Harry ran to me.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner! I had detention and don't worry I punched all three of them pretty good." I stared at him wide-eyed.

**Year 4**

**Senior**

**(Now)**

Its been a year since that little situation, I haven't stopped thinking about it ever since it happened. This year I've been planning to tell Harry the truth. The real reason behind the eye patch, the attacks, and basically everything I have been hiding from him. I decided to confront him while at the sleepover at his house. Tom and Danny were invited as well so it was a perfect chance to tell them to since they were from another school. We all sat down.

"This was the perfect chance to tell you guys about the truth." I said. "Danny, Tom, I'm pretty sure that Harry has already told you about the attack that happened a year ago, am I correct?"

"Yes." Both said.

"Good. Well here it goes. Harry do you remember the first day we met? At the bus?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"And do you remember what it told you the reason why I had an eye patch and bandages?"

"Umm, a biking accident right?"

"Yes. Harry, only half of that story was true my bike did break apart but not because of wear and tear but because someone rigged it to fall apart. Once I was in that exposed state I was attacked by five juniors from my high school. The kicked, cut, and bruised me and in the middle of the attack one of them, I don't know who, cut my eye."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get involved it will only make matters worse."

"How?" You ask.

"The attacks will get more violent. If I tell on them they will get revenge on me." He grew silent, trying to think of a way say something to me but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Is there anything else you need to say to us?" Tom asked. He held my hand knowing that I would break down in the middle of any sentence at any minute. It was going to be hard but I will have to pull through for my friends. I explained how all started, getting in all the little details needed. Beginning, middle, and end. How my family and friends were a comfort and how they were also a bother to me troubles. Danny looked hurt, Tom felt crushed, Harry was devastated. Every punch that was mentioned, every kick that I had felt, all the beatings that I had experienced. I was fat, I was goth, I was skinny, I was gay. Once I finished my once dry eyes were an ocean full of misery, my confident soul beaten to a pulp, the hand Tom had held was now part of a hug. Danny had some tears in his eyes and Harry was still sitting still.

**The Next Day**

I left that night to my home. I wanted to be and sleep alone in the comfort of my own room. I was still crying, I didn't want to move I was in the middle of wallowing in my own pain and grief.

"DOUGIE!" I heard my mom call me.

"YEAH?"

"SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR HERE TO SEE YOU!"

I wonder who it could be…of course it'll be Harry.

"Dougie?"

"What now Harry?"

"I want to talk to you."

"No." I was about to close the door when my mom caught me.

"It's not polite to close the door on your friends, now invite him in."

"Fine." I opened the door again and saw Harry still standing there. "Come inside we'll talk in the bedroom."

"Uh, okay then."

There was a long silence between us as we climbed the stairs and sat in my room. The awkward stillness was interrupted by my mother when she asked what we were doing.

"Talking." I replied.

"Okay well do you guys want a snack?"

"No."

"I can order pizza, are there any others coming over?"

"No mom just us."

"Okay pizza for two then!" I sighed.

"Your mom is very nice." Harry said.

"Yeah whatever so what do you want? You said you had something to tell me right?"

"Yes…"

"Well what is it?"

"When you were talking about your life I was thinking to myself, 'Where was I when this happened?' I wanted to be there for you Dougie but I never came but I'm here now and I promise to protect you from now on."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine on my own." I said.

"No! I won't ignore it! I want to,"

"No just don't!"

"But I want too!"

"Pizzas here!" Mrs. Poynter said.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Poynter!" Sam looked at them confused.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes!" We both said.

"Oooookay then." She left.

"Harry I just want to do this independently, it would mean a lot to me I just don't want you fighting for me while I relax in the sidelines."

"I understand but when you need help I'll be there Dougie because I love you." My eye shattered, my hearing silenced, my mouth sewn shut. I. Was. Shocked. I was never accepted but now here I am understood and loved by someone who really cares, who really believes in me.

"Y-you do?" I asked.

"Of course I have a thing for pirates you know." I gulped loudly and laughed hard thinking back to the eye patch. I wiped my eyes and I was about to speak when Harry picked my face up and kissed me. A tear fell from my right eye. It lasted so long it felt nice. As we pulled away I cried even more, happy to be finally and truly be loved.

"I love you in any form."

**UGH. I was coughing the whole time I was writing this I even had a nose bleed so now there's a blood stain on my shirt…ew. Well I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Please review!**


End file.
